Eevee Revolution
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: When you're an Eevee life sucks. However for one eevee in particular life just seems to love hating her. Now watch as life really bites her in the butt with strangeness that not even i can plan!
1. Chapter 1

**Eevee Revolution Chapter 1: Cold As Ice**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HELLOOOO UNIVERSE! This is S-16 here to hopefully fry your brains with an totally Epic Fanfiction that I just thought of like two seconds ago!**

**Eve: Why does it not surprise me that you can't even think up a Fanfiction the normal way?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Cuz I'm cool like that! Anywho this is going to be the first fanfiction ever that I'm going to attempt this with. My other Pokémon Fanfic doesn't really count because that was in actuality a Pokegirl (PS if you're under 18 or a prude, don't look it up. (PPS if you're either I suggest leaving now because things are just going to get saucy later)) Fanfiction. Totally Different. Okay... Let's get this shit started! I DON'T EVEN OWN THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK! (Oh and PS This Particular AU Of the Pokemon world is a lot more violent (I mean really super bad) and it is more like it is in Movies or show like: Escape New York or One Piece with a little bit of Bleach thrown in for good measure. Nah this one is going to be super bad though I will try to maintain some of its Innocence.**

Life can be total crap for an eevee. Not being able have a real name (Until you've evolved or been captured by a trainer) beside Eve (if your a girl) or Evan (if your a guy), and you're weaker then practically everybody else. For one Eevee in Particular life just seems to love to hate. Now somehow a Human with some pretty sick powers bare witness to the crap that her life is about to take.

**(STORY START! Eve's (this name isn't Permanent btw) POV!)**

"I hate this place!" a small Eevee shouted hunkering down in the snow to keep from being blown off the side of the Mountain. "Why can't I catch a break?" she asked herself moving forward once the wind had died down enough for her to keep moving.

"Maybe you're Unlucky!" a Snover said popping out of the snow next to her. "If you'd come Yesterday than you wouldn't have even know that this was a Winter Hill!" it said happily before popping back under the snow waiting to surprise some unexpecting trainer waiting to get captured (and hoping not to get killed).

Grumbling under her breath Eve forced herself onward she was looking for a cave or something to wait out the storm.

"Finally!" Even shouted spotting a small cave. Pausing just outside it Eve took the time to pull out a shiny stone (Which acted like a good flashlight) so that she could actually see were she was going. "Wow... this place is dark." Eve stated as her Shiny Stone barely made a dent in the darkness. "But it'll have to do." she said bedding down next to the entrance to wait out the storm.

**-_- Line Break! ****8 hr. Later!**

"Yeash! That was a long storm!" Eve shouted finally emerging from the cave keeping her light source out because it was now nighttime. "Okay... now where is that stone!" she said wading back out into the freezing cold air.

**-_- Line break!**

It took about twenty minutes to find the Frost stone (The thing that was going to turn her into a Glaceon). But what was the last thing that she expected to see was team rocket and team aqua trying to rip it out. And what did she see? Exactly what she last expected!

"That's it life hates me." Eve stated before sighing and decided to try and sneak in close enough to touch the stone and then hopefully sneak away.

"This is soooooo stupid!"

"Well that's one of the smartest things you said so far!" the snover said reappearing out of nowhere but then disappeared agin.

"That was weird." Eve stated feelling a sweet drop roll down her face. Taking out her Shiny stone she Closed her mouth over it before she continued to sneak towards the stone THE LAST THING that she wanted to do was bump into something or fall down a hidden hole. "Come on girl almost there." she whispered to herself inching the the last few feet as low to the ground as she could. 'YES!' she shouted inside her mind mentally doing a little jig. 'All I have to do now is get a little stronger! then I'll finally be a Fucking Glaceon! heh! good thing I stole that Rare Candy thing from that human store!' turning around to sneak out Eve opened her mouth just a bit to allow the shiny stone that she had in it to light her path a bit.

**-_- Line break! Almost to the entrance!**

'Yes! I'm Home free!' Eve though making a break for the entrance!

**BOOM!**

Crying out in Pain Eve was thrown back as a large explosion blasted in front of her.

"Well, well, well! Looks like we got a stray boys!" A Team Aqua Grunt said standing behind some BIG pokemon. "And you all remember what we do to strays!" In reply the trainer Pokemon Roared/Howled savagly in reply.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END YES I KNOW I'M A BASTARD BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! Review quickly and then Next chapter will come out just as fast!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eevee Revolution Chapter 2: MORTAL COMBAT!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Hiza ya'll! I told you I would be back and so I am! All right! First things first! To DemonSkitty: Yes I know that the First chapter was rather short but that was because I was severely rushed and couldn't do shit about it! Also chapters that short will be far and extremely few in between and I promise that the chapters will be longer.**

**Eve: You better! Also the other Eve better have a different name by the end of this chapter or heads will roll! And more specifically YOUR HEAD!**

**Eve2: YEAH!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Calm your titties already I'm on it! Anyway without further a due (On the fear of eventual blood shed and/or death) let us begin!**

**S-16, Eve1-2: WE OWN NOTHING!**

Life can be total crap for an eevee. Not being able have a real name (Until you've evolved or been captured by a trainer) beside Eve (if your a girl) or Evan (if your a guy), and you're weaker then practically everybody else. For one Eevee in Particular life just seems to love to hate. Now somehow a Human with some pretty sick powers bare witness to the crap that her life is about to take.

**(STORY START! Eve's (this name isn't Permanent btw) POV!)**

"Oh shit…" I whispered to myself. This guy looked like he wanted to do nothing more then kill me, and his Pokémon seemed to agree…

"Well what are you idiot standing around for? ATTACK!" The Grunt shouted to his Pokémon. They needed no further incentive.

"Eeep!" I screamed in surprise and avoided a tackle with the employment of my personally favorite move. **Double Team**

"What the! Houndoom! **Ember**!"

"YIKES!" I shouted and used a quick dodge.

"Onyx! **Iron Tail!**"

"Whoa!" I yelled feeling a couple of hairs shaved off by the proximity of the Iron tail attack. "You know! (YIKES) You guys have horrible aim!" I taunted Jumping in between two of the Agua grunts three Pokémon and letting them knock each other out. "LOSERS!" I shouted and rolled out of the way of the AG's last Pokémon. A big Ugly sea plant.

"CRADILY USE **POISON!**"

"Like that's really going to- SHITE!" I yelled when I was taken by surprise and took the attack. "Ah fuck!" I yelled as the poison started taking affect. From past experience I new that I had roughly a two minutes to win this fight and make my escape before I passed out. "Well fuck! I haven't used this power before… well guess it's a good a time as any…" I said rushing forward feeling my energy flow throughout my body.** "SECRET POWER!"** I shouted and collided with the Cradily sending it flying back a small cascade of rocks following after my attack (which evidently acted like a rock magnet)

**(START THE TIMER! TWO MINUTES STARTING NOW!)**

"Hmph!" I moaned in pain feeling the poisons intensity increase.

"Get up you sorry sack of shit!" the AG shouted at his Pokémon. Obediently it obeyed silent as ever. 'Actually, when I think about it I don't remember any of it's kind making any sort of noise… hmm…' I thought before promptly filing that thought under weird shit to think about, and refocused on my more life threatening matters at hand.

"Cradily use **ANCIENT POWER!**" The AG commanded jumping off the rock he has standing on as it started to levitate.

"Ah come on! Can't you just stay down?"

**(1min.25sec. Left on the clock!)**

"I'm done taking your shit!" I shouted having just barely managed to avoid getting turned into a red paste on the ground. **"SHADOW BALL!"** I yelled pushing all my will into the attack seriously over charging it. The void ball that was produced was five times bigger then any normal shadow ball and blasted my opponent away and continued on unimpeded towards the Team Aqua Grunt.

"Oh fuck…"

The attack detonated with a silent flash that evolved into darkness in it immediate area. Then as if it had never been there disappeared* revealing the trainer obviously dead, with blackened and shriveled up skin and pure black eyes*.

"AHH!" I screamed and fell into a kneeling position.

**(40 seconds left!)**

"Ah damn… I took too much time with that battle." I moaned and decided if I could find anything that could possible save me.

**(10… 9… 8…)**

I was freaking out I wasn't going to last five more seconds! And I couldn't find a damn thing!

"Oh Arceus*… I'm going to die!" I said in despair and collapsed feeling that last of my energy begin to leave me. "This is utter shit…" I said as everything went black.

**(3… 2… 1… Timer is up… good night folks!)**

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: And that's the end! Well folks I thank you all deeply for stay for the second and final chapter of this story! I was harder to write then you'd expect. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review on the way out!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: JUST KIDDING I LIED! THE STORY CAN'T END NOW! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A LEMON IN IT!**

**(STORY RESTARTED MOTHER FUCKER!) (A/N I even used the shock paddles! :D)**

"AW FUCK!" I yelled suddenly waking up (much to my pleasant surprise). Looking around I saw that I was in a small cave not too far from where I had been fighting (I could see the wreckage from where I laded). Next to me was the body of the trainer (if you could call the little ass wipe even that) that I'd killed and an empty spray bottle. Checking the body over I saw that the three Pokéball that he had, had were gone from his belt and were now, nothing but sparking wreckage not far off. From what I could gather the Cradily had dragged me and his dead trainer into this little room away from where the battle had taken place and used whatever was in the spray bottle to heal me and then had released his team mates. Guess it was a sort of thank you. From what I can tell their old trainer had been a massive ass hole. But whatever I was alive and that's all that really mattered.

Sighing I closed my eyes and felt around my Power network* searching my nodes* for any scarp of the cold energy that had filled me when I had touched the frost stone.

"THERE!" I said happily latching onto the power and let it fill me once again. Keeping a firm hold on it I pulled the rare candy out from my pack*. Moaning in pain as some of my wounds opened back up alerting me to the fact that I was still way far in the red zone in terms of health.

Crunching the candy quickly I felt the cold energy blossom into something greater. Suddenly white light wrapped around me. I felt something strange take over. I felt stronger and way more powerful, new knowledge filled my mind.

'I'm evolving!' I thought in amazement. I felt wonderful… it's not something that I can easily describe (if at all) the feeling of evolving.

And as suddenly as the light had appeared it vanished taking with it that wonderful feeling.

Suddenly I felt utterly exhausted. Like I had just run all day without stopping to rest even once. Collapsing I felt myself fade out, but this time the feeling was much more pleasant and wanted. Closing my eyes I surrendered myself completely to the darkness… I never even noticed that I had started to glow again.

"I- I think I'll call myself Winter… Winter… yea… that's a good name…" I said before I fell asleep.

**(STORY END! FOR REAL THIS TIME I SWEAR!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Wow that was amazing! Before you leave here's a list of things that might interest you about this Pokémon AU.**

**1: The Super Shadow Ball: since this attack was over powered to such a degree I changed it a bit and it's effect.**

**2: Dark Corpse: This is the effect that this new intense version of shadow ball has on someone**

**3:Eve (Winter)'s cry to Arceus. This is because Arceus is the god Pokémon and as such will be praised as such by Pokémon. Kind of like when the Japanese or Chinese use the word Kami**

**4: Power network: Basically the same thing as a chakra network only for Pokémon**

**5: The nodes: the place a Pokémon stores energy for it's attacks and or evolutions if it can. Also the number of nodes a Pokémon has dictates the number of different attacks that it can use from it's library* for a certain amount of time.**

**6:Eve (Winter)'s pack: basically a personal dimensional rift that all Pokémon have and can access at any time.**

**7: Library: basically a mental catalogue of any potential and known attacks that a Pokémon has.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT IS THE END PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT! BYE!**


End file.
